She Will Be Loved
by Cherished Darling
Summary: Tap on my window, knock on my door. I wanna make you feel beautiful" - Luke and Lorelai. Together at last. How will they handle their new relationship? -Java Junkie


She Will Be Loved 

Author's Note: I'm attempting to write Java Junkie again. This chapter is dedicated to all the great Java Junkies over at the Java Junkie thread at S-H.** Deh**, **Meg**, and **LL4E**, and everyone else there – you people rock my socks ) Seriously, without you guys I wouldn't be writing anymore. Oh and I've written under other names like Summer Gilmore and JavaJunkieAngel. Oh and a special thanks to Deh (don't you feel special with two shout outs and all?) cause she beta-ed this for me ) Another thing, there are spoilers in this chapter and probably throughout this story, but I won't point out where and stufff. I also do not own Gilmore Girls, Luke and Lorelai, or the songs She Will Be Loved, Have You Ever Been In Love, or any other songs that I will feature throughout this story. So don't sue me… I have enough problems as it is ;)

**Chapter One**: Have You Ever Been In Love?

She sat on the couch in the living room of her home, thinking of the day's events. She had just come home from going out on a date with, Luke. Never in a million years would she thought that the words 'Luke' and 'boyfriend' would ever be used in the same sentence together. But now it seemed natural for her to say, "Luke is my boyfriend."

(Hours before)

Lorelai entered the diner and smiled. This was where they were supposed to meet for their first date … it wasn't exactly the most romantic place to meet but it was where they first met … many moons ago. He came down, with a button-down shirt, jacket and pants. She had to admit, he did look really good … he smiled at her, she smiled at him. It was one of those picture perfect moments you wanted to cherish forever.

"Hey," He nonchalantly greeted to her. He went behind the counter and pulled out a bouquet of yellow daisies. He handed them to her, "Here."

She smiled and took a moment to put the flowers to her nose. They smelled nice. "Thanks."

"I knew that you liked daises, but I had a hard time looking for them since, apparently, according, to all of the flower shops around here it's not daisy season. But I finally found a place where they had them."

"Aw." A smile formed on her lips. "You didn't have to look hard to get something for me."

"I wanted to. Plus I think that a guy is supposed to get a girl at least something on their first date." Luke grabbed his jacket from one of the stools and put his arm around Lorelai's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

The drive to the restaurant was perfect. Luke had chosen a little more scenic route, as opposed to the normal highway drive to the restaurant, since he figured that Lorelai would like that way better; and she did.

When they finally got there, they stepped out of the car and walked over to the restaurant. The hostess had a huge smile on her face as they entered. "Lukie!"

"Lukie?" Lorelai whispered to Luke. He blushed a bit. He ignored Lorelai for a minute to talk to the hostess.

"Hey. Um – is the table ready?" he asked.

The hostess nodded, "Yup. The best table in the house, just like you requested."

She motioned for the couple to follow her to an outside table, where candles and a bottle of champagne were waiting for them. "Enjoy."

Lorelai could not stop smiling, it was all-perfect. Luke sighed, and pulled out Lorelai's chair for her. "Here."

"Thanks." She gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down, "Now … care to explain the Lukie?"

Luke blushed once again and explained, "My parents know the owners of the restaurant, every happy occasion in my life was celebrated here, and I grew up knowing the owner's daughter" – he motioned to the hostess who was smiling through the window – "and I guess this place was just something that meant a lot to me and I just wanted to share it with you."

"Wow." Lorelai was speechless. It was obvious that Luke had some sentimental feelings towards this place. "Thanks I guess for bringing me here, since I love it already."

They smiled. It was a peaceful setting, with the moon shining down on them and the many employees of the restaurant – whom Luke considered 'his second family'- peaking through the curtains every now and then to catch a glimpse of his date.

Towards the middle of their dinner, Luke looked across at Lorelai – who was eating her spaghetti. He had to admit, she looked beautiful. Although he had always admired the radiance of her beauty. "Listen…" he began, "…this thing that we're doing here, I just want to tell you that I'm all in."

"You are?" Lorelai asked, smiling.

Luke nodded, "I want this to work, and I know that it will."

Lorelai felt a little reassurance as he said that, he wanted things between them to work out. "Me too. We have been waiting four years for this to happen." They simultaneously smiled.

Towards the end of the dinner Luke asked, "Having fun?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah. Who would have known that Luke Danes would make a perfect date?"

The waitress came and handed Luke the check. Luke looked at it and then took out his wallet.

Lorelai grabbed his hand. "Hey. Shouldn't I pay for at least half of it?"

"It's a date, and it's okay. I've got it covered." Luke motioned for the hostess to come back. When she came to their table Luke handed her the check. "Thanks."

"I still feel bad that you had to pay for the dinner." Lorelai said, as she got up from her seat. "Next date I'll pay okay?"

Luke got Lorelai's jacket for her. "Sure."

As they walked towards the exit of the restaurant, one of the owners whispered to Lorelai's ear, "Out of all of the girls I've seen Lucas with, you are by far the prettiest."

Lorelai smiled and said back, "Thanks. I'm flattered."

They exited the restaurant and as they were getting in the car, Luke asked Lorelai what the owner had said to her.

Lorelai laughed. "She said that out of all of the women that you have dated, I was by far the prettiest." She then added, "How flattering and bizarre is that?"

"It's true though," Luke started the car and began to back up. "I mean you are the prettiest."

Lorelai laughed and she put her head on Luke's shoulder as he drove.

(Present time)

Lorelai got up from the couch and walked over to Rory's room. She was surprised to see her daughter still up and reading. "Hey."

Rory looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey yourself."

"What are you doing still up?" Lorelai asked her, she walked over to Rory's bed and sat beside her.

"Well…" Rory began, putting down her book, "…I couldn't go to sleep so I watched some movies, and then I just read… and I wanted to know more about your date – so spill."

"We went to this restaurant where Luke always went for 'special occasions' and we ate. The employees are nosier than Miss Patty and Babette. But it was cute."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was nice. Very peaceful, and he was so sweet. I mean he even got me …" Lorelai paused. The flowers. She had left the flowers in Luke's car. "I forgot something."

"What?"

"Luke got be daisies and I left them in his car." Lorelai quickly left Rory's room. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door – where Luke was standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you sure you liked the flowers? Cause your reaction time for seeing where they were is pretty bad," He joked, handing her the daises.

She walked over to him and smiled, "Thanks. I just was thinking about the date and I the flowers slipped my mind – by accident. You know I love them."

They smiled at each other, admiring the moment that they shared just now. Lorelai took the flowers from his hand and smiled. "Pretty."

"That's not the only thing that's pretty," Luke said, smiling.

Lorelai laughed. "Wow."

"What?" Luke asked, not getting Lorelai's reaction.

"Sorry. It's just that I would have never pictured you as the type of guy that would use cheesy pick-up lines." she began, "…but for the record, you look so cute saying those cheesy lines."

Luke leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks."

They broke apart and Lorelai gave Luke another kiss goodbye. When she got inside, she leaned on the door and whispered to herself, "Luke is my boyfriend."


End file.
